fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederacy of Independent Systems
'Confederacy of Independent Systems '(Separatist Alliance) was the government and separatist led by Darth Sidious and his apprentice, Count Dooku, in the Star Wars '' franchise Formed by various planetary and sectorial governments as well as some mega corporations, that declared intentions to leave the Galactic Republic, refusing to comply with it's excessive taxation and corruption in the Senate during the Separatist Crisis. History Rise of the Separatist Movement Clone Wars Fall of the Confederacy Aftermath Government and Politics The Confederacy had a single Head of State and beneath him was the Separatist Council. The official leader of the Confederacy was a former Jedi Master named Count Dooku, who was also Darth Tyranus, Darth Sidious's second known apprentice. Operating between the Head of State and the Separatist Council was the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, General Grevious, who had no direct power over government however assumed the command should something happen to the Head of State: if something happened to both Dooku and Grevious then Nute Gunray would take over as Head of State, being the Head of the Council. Operating alongside the council was the Separatist Parliament who dealt with diplomatic and civilian issues. However, the real power behind the Confederacy was the Sith Lord Sidious, though few knew such as Dooku that had control. The Separatist Alliance consisted of ten members. Each leader had his or her own people who followed their decisions. The Separatist Council consisted of: *'Nute Gunray-'Viceroy of the Trade Federation **'Rune Haako-'Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation **'Rute Gunray-'Aide to Nute Gunray *'Poggle the Lesser-'Archduke of Geonosis **'Sun Fac-'Chief Lieutenant to Poggle the Lesser *'Wat Tambor-'Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop and Senator of Skako *'San Hill-'Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan **'Lo Vapeet-'Vice Chairman of Communications of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *'Shu Mai-'Presidente of the Commerce Guild **'Cat Miin-'Aide to Shu Mai *'Passel Argante-'Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance **'Denaria Kee-'Associate Planetary Representative of Kooriva *'Po Nudo-'Senator of Ando and Leader of the Hyper-Communications Cartel *'Tikkes-'Senator of Dac and Quarren Isolation League **'B'olba-'Associate to Planetary Representative of Dac and Quarren Isolation League **'Traction-'Aide to Tikkes *'Rogwa Wodrata-'Senator of Alliga and the Phelleem Sector *'The Most High Queen Zygerria Miraj Scintel-'Queen of Zygerria **'Atai Molec-'''Prime Minister of Zygerria and the Captain of the Guard to Miraj Scintel Military The military forces of the Separatist Alliance, also known as the Droid Army or Separatist Army, was a massive mix of weapons of war, battle droids, organic forces and local warriors. The CIS was controlled mainly by businesses like Trade Federation, Techno Union and InterGalactic Banking Clan. Their leaders were not warriors nor generals, but more like merchants, more interested in commerce than battle and thus were ill-equipped to lead troops into battle. Of the entire political leadership; only Count Dooku, Nute Gunray and Poggle the Lesser had any experience in warfare, although some of the council members had skilled with leading like Wat Tambor, who reowned as a superior strategist by many. The CIS leaders believed their superior numbers and advanced droid designs would win the Clone Wars. In some ways they were right, as Droidekas were good enough to kill Jedi and overwhelming numbers of droids won many battles for the CIS. However, the incomptence in some droids like the B1 Battle Droids lost the CIS many battles. The army consisted mainly of droid forces and were often referred to as the Droid Army. The various commercial entities joined under the banner of the Confederacy pledged their forces to the Separatist Army, creating one sprawling groups of droids. These ranged from the Trade Federation's battle droids to the security forces maintained by the Commerce Guild, InterGalactic Banking Clan and Corporate Alliance. One of the largest contributions was by the Techno Union, which not only donated it's new Super Battle Droids but numerous foundries capable of producing thousands more droids for the Confederacy. Other companies that supported the Separatists included Colla Designs, Astrography Separatist Worlds